This invention relates to a portfolio or binder for holding papers, books, school supplies, etc., which includes a gusset which is attached to the binder so that the gusset is biased outwardly of the folder. The gusset of the invention may be made of any number of suitable materials including vinyl, leather, textiles such as woven polyester or nylon, or even expandable, elastic materials such as neoprene. More particularly, the present invention relates to a binder wherein a gusset is incorporated between the front and back covers of the binder, the gusset has a front portion and a back portion corresponding to the front and back covers of the binder and the gusset is attached to the covers so that a substantial portion of the gusset is biased outwardly of the interior of the binder. Preferably, the gusset includes a closure means which releasably fastens the two portions of the gusset together, thereby enclosing the contents of the binder.
In the past there have been binders and portfolios having zippered closures for retaining loose items in the binder. An example of this type of binder is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,778,397 which illustrates a cover for a loose leaf notebook or the like. The cover is composed of a unitary piece of leather and is closed by means of a zipper. U.S. Pat. No. 2,755,837 discloses a brief case for holding personal papers having a back portion with a pair of side panels that are connected by a slide fastener. Yet another example is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,173,120 which discloses a brief case having front and rear flexible panels, preferably made of leather, that are spaced apart by a split flexible gusset having a zipper mechanism for closing the gusset. A strengthening member is employed to help the flexible components and gusset to retain their desired shape.
While many of these prior art binders have advantages, there continues to be a need to design binders having split gussets for enclosing the contents of the binders which are flexible, durable, sturdy, and inexpensive to manufacture. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a split gusset which is attached to a binder in such a way that the gusset is biased outwardly of the folder so that access to the contents of the binder is facilitated when the binder is laid open. Furthermore, it is desired to have a binder including a gusset biased outwardly of the binder so that a releasable closure attached to the gusset can be easily detached and reattached without interference from the contents of the binder. It is further desired to have a binder including an outwardly biased gusset that can be smaller than a standard binder for holding the same size paper since the outwardly biased gusset occupies minimal space within the binder.